The present disclosure relates generally to speech signal processing, and more particularly, to word recognition to intelligently notify participants in a real-time phone call.
A telephone conversation is a forum in which participants attempt to transfer information in real time to one another via means such as voice. Under field conditions, a voice conversation conducted via a telephone network can be difficult to hear by a listener due to noise interference or because the listener is distracted by external events. Instant playback can allow the listener to repeat a portion of the real-time telephone conversation missed. The listener can continue to listen to the conversation in a delayed mode or reset to real-time to continue the conversation real time.